1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content recommendation, and in particular, to a portable electronic device and content recommendation method for recommending the most important items on a user interface based on context information and/or a user's behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs and laptops, have become more and more popular. When a user uses his portable electronic device to capture or download multiple pictures or videos, there is a need for the user to view the most important items (e.g. photos or videos) with highlights on a user interface of the portable electronic device. However, a conventional portable electronic device does not suitably use current context information and the user's behavior sufficiently, when making recommendations. Accordingly, the conventional portable electronic device does not recommend the most important items to the user.